The Return of The Bad Wolf
by LucyyTennant
Summary: Reunion Fic. The Doctor and Donna accidentally return to the Parallel Earth, but who or what dragged them back there? And will the Doctor be reunited with Rose?
1. Chapter 1

"I was thinking we'd try the Zyngide next! Marvelous race! They invented Cacti you know?" The Doctor said, leaping around the console of the TARDIS frantically.

"What? They invented cacti? Cacti wasn't invented… it was grown!" Replies Donna, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ha! That's what they wanted you to think! See, Cacti was based off of the form of… wellll.. Lets say the Zyngide's 'idols' the Vinvocci! Met a few of them once. They were alright, hardly role-models…"

The Doctor realised Donna had been unusually quiet during his conversation, and turned to see where she was.

It turned out, she'd been completely ignoring the Doctors completely necessary (or so he thought, ) rant on the Zyngide and how they came up with the idea for the appearance of a cactus, and had been reading an article from her magazine.

When she noticed he'd stopped talking and was looking directly at her, she closed her magazine and placed it on the captains chair, next to where she was sitting.

"Oh sorry, you done?" she said hiding her smile.

"One day, you'll wished you've listened to me.. I mean, say you're threatened to be put to death unless we answer a question about the origin of a cactus, and I'm doing something completely clever and technical meanwhile… what will you do then, Donna Noble?"

"Well, I reckon it's highly unlikely that whilst aliens are trying to take over the world they'll be threatnin' me, of all people, with pub quizzes…"

"It's a big universe, Donna, all sorts can happen."

"So, you keep telling' me! Now where're we goin', space man?"

As Donna spoke, the TARDIS lunged forward causing her to fall backward and luckily land on the captains chair.

The Doctor, however, was far unluckier and landed flat on his bum.

The turbulence subsided, and as the Doctor pulled himself up, rubbing his rear end, Donna let out a roar of laughter.

"My pain funny, Donna?" He said in mock-upset.

"Yep!" She yelped, bursting into laughter again, ignoring the Doctors pout.

"So where are we then, Time-boy? Or should I say when?"

"Well," The Doctor said, closing the TARDIS door behind him and breathing in a lungful of oxygen, "We're on a planet, I can tell you that much."

"You mean… you don't know?" Donna replied, in an annoyed tone.

The Doctor just looked at her innocently as he defended himself.

"Whole of time and space and you expect me to know everything, just like that," he pulled his hand out of his coat pocket and clicked his fingers, "Just give me some time, it'll come to me."

Donna was already admiring the view, her fiery red hair was violently thrashing around her face due to the wind.

"Looks like Earth." Donna observed, trying to push the hair away from her face.

"Yeah, but how could I not recognise this place… looks like London. But there must've been something completely different for me not to have recognised it. Even the TARDIS landed here accidentally.

I don't get it… why didn't-" The Doctor was stopped in his track as he looked up to the sky.

Zeppelins, Filling the sky. This was to familiar… it couldn't have been.. Could it?

"No. That's not fair. I closed the rift. This can't be." The Doctor mumbled hysterically.

"Doctor? What is it? Where are we?" She edged closer to him, trying not to show her confusion at the sight of his worried expression.

"Donna, I don't know how, but we're in a parallel universe."

After turning to look at her, he raced back into the TARDIS, flinging his coat on the coral pillar near the door.

She raced after him. "But, what's so bad about that? I've seen it in all the films, it's just like Earth on opposite day!"

The Doctor was bounding crazily around the console and pressing ,what looked like to Donna anyway, random buttons.

"Because last time I was here, or rather appeared to be here, I lost someone."

"Rose." Donna said sadly and sympathetically, as she saw the sadness in the Doctors lonely, ancient eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in silence for a moment, the Doctor needing the time to gather his thoughts and Donna not speaking In fear of saying something she regretted.

Eventually, in a quiet tone, Donna muttered "But thing is Doctor," He turned his head to look at her, his expression blank, "Rose is coming back, Isn't that good?"

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and stared into space.

Eventually, after thinking it through, he started to smile and turned back to Donna who was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Yeah it is."

"Where are we goin', I'm not being funny 'ere but my feet are killing me. Can't we just take the TARDIS?" Donna Moaned.

"Nope. The TARDIS stays put. Who.. Or whatever dragged us through the this universe could be dangerous. I'm not letting my super-duper Time Machine near the front lines ,thank you."

"Near the front lines? You act like there's gonna be a battle or something."

The Doctor's hearts pounded. There was a battle. And he'd lost someone. And he didn't intend to let anything like that happen again.

"So Doctor," After about half an hour of walking in silence, a rarity for them, "You never said, where are we going?"

"We're going to find Torchwood."

"That's in Cardiff!" "Yeah?" "We're walking to Cardiff?"

"No, don't be stupid Donna. We'll get a few Trains, the odd bus and maybe a Taxi." He said casually, and before she could ask about money, they strolled passed an ATM and he Soniced the machine until a pile of notes flooded out of the machine.

She shook her head in disbelief, "You have the answer to everything don't you?"

"Naaah, where would be the fun in that? But I am pretty good, yeah."

Meanwhile in Cardiff, a young blonde dressed in black trousers and a smart leather jacket sat upon a bench, eating chips.

The wind tousled her golden hair, that was hung loosely around her shoulders.

This ordinary, pink and yellow, human was Rose Tyler. But in fact, she wasn't ordinary at all.

At nineteen she met a man. A lord of time. A man who could change his face.

He took her to the furthest reaches of the galaxy. Together, they saved worlds and stopped whole civilisations from tumbling down into dust. He told her to run, and so she did. They ran together, hand in hand, and they never stopped.

And then came the Army of Ghosts, and the impossible sphere.

And then, they'd been separated. She'd been lost.

But she'd promised him forever, and that's what she wanted to give him, so she kept on fighting.

Joined Torchwood, defending the Earth in the honour of the Doctor.

Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth.

And as Rose noticed the few droplets of rain which were in the air start to get heavier, she crumpled up the chip wrapper and threw it in a nearby bin, and walked back to Torchwood.

A few moments later, the Doctor and Donna had arrived in Cardiff, and were heading in the direction of Cardiff bay.

"Well, this is bloody brilliant." Said Donna, failing In her attempts to shield herself from the rain.

"I get promised amazing planets, great civilisations… and I get this. Cardiff in the pouring rain."

"Bit of rain never hurt anyone." The Doctor mumbled, looking in any and all directions to see if he could spot… anyone he knew.

Donna just rolled her eyes.

And then they heard it. A piercing, female scream.

After turning and looking at each other quickly, the Doctor and Donna set off in a mad run to see what had caused that fearful scream.

Weevil hunting. Definitely not one of Rose's favourite duties. But it had to be done.

So holding a torch in one hand and a can of anti-weevil spray in the other, she made her way down the alleyway.

But she hadn't been quick enough, and the weevil leaped from around the corner and whilst pushing her to the ground, knocked the spray out of her hands too.

Rose screamed as the weevil locked its jaws into her arm.

And then she saw two figures moving in from the distance, another flow of torchlight.

Rose saw the man swipe up the Anti-weevil spray from the concrete floor and held the bottle to the creatures face.

It leapt off Rose and ran into the darkness, leaving only Rose and her saviours in the Alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yey for longer chapters :D well.. Longish. I didn't really know where **

**To end with it. it's a bit of a ramble :S**

**Had so much trouble writing this chapter! And the last one too, to be honest… if you think anything needs changing, or you have an idea of something you would like to happen (bearing in mind I do have a bit plotline sort of thing going on in my head!) please tell me! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Thank you, Lucy x**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. It means a lot ****J**

"Cheers for that," Rose said nervously, "Don't know what I'd have done if-"

And then she saw, in the torchlight, the brown pinstripe suit. The White, over-worn, converse. And that brilliant, mad, brunette, hair.

And then he recognised his Rose.

She hadn't changed, still as beautiful as ever. Apart from her eyes, so much (for a human anyway) wisdom buried deep beneath them. Too much, in fact.

"D-Doctor?" She whispered, squinting through the darkness.

"Rose Tyler." He said proudly, and pulled her in for a hug.

She wanted to hug him forever, but the searing pain from the weevil bite coursed through her limb, causing her to wince at the slight amount of pressure.

As she pulled away, she saw his anxious expression and tried to reassure him, "I'm fine, s'orite, I've had worse."

His eyes widened at that, before putting on his black rimmed glasses to examine the wound closer.

"Come on, let's get out of the dark." Rose said, and she led them back to the hub.

The place was empty, much to the Doctor and Rose's relief.

Donna hadn't said anything since they started running.

Too many questions, too little time.

Rose pulled off her jacket, now left in a black vest top, only to reveal how bad the wound really was.

Blood was still trickling down the side of her arm, and the cut was disturbingly deep.

But she was lucky enough to know how to use the Dermal Regenerator they had only just salvaged from the unfortunate wreck of an unknown ship, and was ok in no time, apart from a long scar that appeared on the side of her arm.

And then It hit her.

"Oh my God."

"What? Rose, what is it?"

"No no, nothing bad. It's just. You're here!" She said ecstatically, smiling the smile that he loved so much, with her wide grin and her tongue poked out from between her teeth.

"Yup!" He said, popping the p, his own boyish grin appearing on his face.

"I'm Rose, by the way." Said Rose, holding her hand out to Donna.

Donna smiled, and shook her hand, "Donna Noble. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh God, what's he been sayin'?" She said with a grimace.

"Wait let me guess… jeopardy friendly? Pink and yellow?" Rose turned her head to the Doctor as she smiled, remembering their small private jokes from back in the old days.

"Oh no nothing bad. Never anything bad." Donna's smile was comforting.

Rose blushed, avoiding eye contact with the Doctor, but she wasn't sure why.

"So… Torchwood!" The Doctor said with a grin, breaking the awkward silence that lingered only a few seconds ago, "My Rose working for Torchwood, defender of the Earth!"

_My Rose? Where had that come from? _He thought in his head.

"Well, you know, reckoned I knew a bit about aliens. So I joined up. With my history, and that, Connor had no problem with giving me a job. But thing is Doctor, how did you get… here?" She said, trying to find the right words.

"Not a clue." He replied, not really concentrating on answering her, and picking up something from a desk that belonged to Ella, the technophobe of Torchwood three.

"Oh - uh- sorry Rose didn't, um, realise you had visitors." Stammered a woman from the other side of the room.

"No problem Ell', what are you doing here so late?"

"Thought I'd finish the report on the Jamolean Lance and get it locked up before it can cause anymore trouble."

Ella's eyes averted to the object the Doctor held in his hand.

"Um best not if I were you… that device could-"

"Cause fractures in time and space? Rip a great big hole in the universe? Yeah, I know."

"How do you…" She stopped to think, "Are you from Torchwood two? We've never had any other employees up here! I mean maybe-"

"I'm not- I'm not from Torchwood… I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna."

He smiled, watching her reactions closely.

She looked at Rose, her eyes widening in realisation, she held up a finger and pointed at the Doctor -still looking at Rose, "This is the Doctor? THE Doctor?"

"Yeah…" Mumbled Rose, an embarrassed look on her face, although the Doctor had no clue why.

"Come on, lets go back to the flat." Said Rose, leading the Doctor and Donna out through the main door, leaving a now, apparently, gob smacked genius standing in the hub.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's apartment was stylish, glamorous and everything a young woman would ever want in their household.

Her apartment looked out over Cardiff, and you could see even the stars through the full-wall window.

The cream walls were decorated with different paintings and family photos,

The brown leather sofa was covered in small cushions.

The kitchen was small and simple, conjoined onto the rest of the room, and a small dining area was at the back.

Through a doorway was Roses Bedroom and a bathroom and a walk in wardrobe.

However, Rose had made this studio apartment so homely, that as soon as the Doctor and Donna walked in, they didn't notice the laminate wood flooring, or the beautiful view that the apartment looked out on, but Roses trinkets and ornaments.

Her small, yet beautiful, collection of rocks and stones that she had insisted on keeping, from different planets they had visited.

In a crystal glass bottle, she kept the orbital Acamar scent that he had given her as a birthday present.

On the side was the necklace he'd bought her when the went to the Human revival reunion in the year Three Billion.

And In the middle of the pile of scattered ornaments, and so many more, was a picture of the two of them. When they'd been trying to take a decent photo and she'd taken one look at his face and burst out laughing. And of course, the sound of Rose Tyler's laugh was contagious, so he'd done the same.

She had a picture of his old incarnation too, with his big nose and daft ears.

Jack was there too.

They were on a space station in Proktor Nine, and Rose had a new camera phone, the old one was completely busted after it had been trampled on so many times. So, the Doctor bought her a new one.

She'd got so many pictures, all were printed and kept safe. Except they were back on the TARDIS.

"Tea?" Rose asked, clicking on the kettle and flinging some teabags into mugs.

"Yeah, thanks." said Donna and the Doctor's eyes lit up "Did you even need to ask?" And Rose surfaced a giggle.

"Donna, you can 'ave my bed if you want, and Doctor I 'spose if you want to sleep at all you can have the sofa." Rose said as she sipped away at her tea.

"Where will you be sleeping then?" The Doctor asked, furrowing his brows.

"I won't be," She cradled her mug in her hands, then brought it to her lips for a sip of tea, "I mean, I got a few reports to catch up on back at the hub. Probably will be a good few hours till I can get them done."

The Doctor looked at her then, really looked at her, and saw the tiredness that was now apparent in her features.

The purple circles engraved under her eyes, and she looked a bit out of it. Like she wasn't really registering the world. The familiar Rose spark had faded, and the Doctor wanted it back.

Donna, realising that something was wrong, excused herself to Rose's room to give the two of them some privacy, taking her mug of tea with her.

The Doctor and Rose said their goodnights to Donna, and then sat in silence for a while.

"How long have you not been sleeping?" Asked the Doctor, but Rose faked confusion.

"Doctor, I'm perfectly fine." Muttered Rose In an almost unrecognisable nervous tone. But the Doctor, him being the Doctor, picked up on the uneasy tone in her voice and wanted, no _needed, _to find out what was wrong.

"Rose-"

"Please. It's nothing. There isn't even an it. Just don't worry, I'm fine, 'Kay?"

She didn't give the Doctor time to deny anything, she placed her mug in the sink, grabbed her keys, and was off. Back to Torchwood.

The Doctor pulled himself up from the wooden dining room table and flung himself onto the sofa. He sat forward, holding his face in his hands.

Quite obviously, Rose was not okay. And if she wasn't telling him something, it had to be bad. Bad enough that she wasn't sleeping because of it.

And that definitely wasn't right, because Rose Tyler loved her sleep.

The Doctor thought for a few minutes, before grabbing his coat and heading out of the door, and made his way to Torchwood Three.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sat at her computer, working on various reports and tasks she'd been asked to complete, by Connor, her boss.

Pete had retired a months before, and Rose turned down the opportunity of a promotion, she didn't want the responsibility.

Sure, the Alien catching and running was cool- but the never ending paper work that came after was hell- she was already having trouble keeping up with the workload.

But Connor was ok, he was a good laugh as well.

Rose was second in command, then was Ella, the technical brain box of the lot.

And Mickey was always there, bless him. After everything that Rose had put him through, he still insisted on sticking close by to make sure everything was ok. And then there was the medic, Matt. He was an egotistical bastard and couldn't help but slip in with his sly, sarcastic remarks when they were least helpful, and when that did happen… well… Rose gave as good as she got.

But tonight, she was there alone. Which was expected as it was Three in the morning.

But she had to avoid it, the need for sleep.

But why should she have to keep her guard up all the time?

'_I'll just… rest… my eyes…' _She thought, as she rested her head on the desk and drifted off into unconsciousness.

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he arrived at Cardiff Bay.

Pulling out his sonic, he scanned for a perception filter- the second entrance to Torchwood.

When he found the invisible lift, he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the ground and waited and the concrete step began to descend.

When the lift stopped the Doctor waited, in the eerie silence, for a few seconds.

He moved off of the step and placed the sonic in his suit jacket pocket before slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

He walked through the hub until he came to the main floor, he was surprised at how similar this Torchwood was to the one back on his Earth. Nothing changes.

And then he heard the heavy breathing and quiet murmuring.

He edged around the corner to find Rose fast asleep, head resting on her desk. And the Doctor couldn't help but stare.

He watched the fluid motion of her breathing, the expression while she slept, often turning from smiles into frowns, and back.

He stared at her, smiling, until something very not good started to happen.

Rose's body seemed to _shiver_, but it didn't stop there.

Her body shook violently, too violently, and her heart rate increased.

The Doctor pulled his hands from his pockets and knelt beside her chair,

"Rose? Rose. Wake up," he placed a hand on her shoulder, and when he did so he noticed her temperature had dropped alarmingly.

He pulled her up into his arms, using his superior Time Lord biology to try to warm her up, then while still supporting her held his hands to her temple.

He entered her mind, trying to keep away from private thoughts and memories, and tried to wake her up.

"Rose." He echoed through her sub-conscious.

But no reply. And then he heard a sorrowful sound flowing throughout Rose Tyler's mind. Someone weeping.

_Rose Tyler _weeping.

Rose Tyler appeared In front of him, her eyes red and overflowing with endless tears.

"It is returning." She whispered, and then… it seemed as if… the Doctor was _dragged _forcefully out of the human's mind.

The effect could only be described as _weird._

It stung, made him feel drowsy, but at the same time angry and alive.

It felt like Rose was trying to protect him, but however much this force tried to force him away, he wanted more and more to push back and find out what was making his Rose cry.

And then Rose went stiff against him, and motionless.

She opened her eyes to reveal that they were seeping with a golden yellow stardust. So similar to Bad Wolf.

And then the Doctor realised what she'd said.

"It is returning."

And before the Doctor could even realise, Rose took a deep breath, and the light faded from her eyes.

Her face fell from the concentrated expression she had moments ago, and she collapsed against him.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't apologise enough, guys! 

Sorry this is taking so long, my laptop and internet's being a pain, stuff is going on at the moment… it's just been a bit chaotic!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope it's worth the wait. 

The Doctor's mind was rearing with questions. 

Why was this happening? Why now? Was it a coincidence that it happened as soon as he returned? What did this mean? 

He pulled Rose's limp figure up into his arms, and down to the medical bay bed located in the middle of the hub.

He used various pieces of the teams equipment to check over her, but there was nothing extraordinary about her human body at this point. 

Her heart rate was normal, blood pressure perfectly fine. Everything was okay. 

So he decided to sit in the hub until Rose awoke, and until then, try and keep his curiosity at bay. 

Rose's eyelids fluttered open, to reveal a slightly blurry version of the Torchwood ceiling.

She sat up, far to quickly, only to find that she had made the dizziness worse, and that the Doctor was sitting patiently by her side. 

"Woah, Rose, take it easy. Don't sit up so fast." He said, helping her to sit up straight on the medical bed. 

"What- what happened?" She stuttered, finding it hard to make the words make sense in her head. 

"I don't know. Weeeellll.. I do. You went on about something returning, your eyes glowed an unnatural shade of gold and you gave me a right scare. Other than that, I haven't got the foggiest." 

He ran his hand through his hair, and brought it down to rest on top of hers. 

"You are alright though, Rose?" He asked. 

He seemed so worried, his brown eyes glowed wearily and his grip tightened on her hand. 

"Fine I 'spose, bit dizzy. Nothing that a good old cuppa wont fix." She said with a smile, earning one of his boyish grins in return. 

"Come on then," He said, pulling her up, "I know a little café, up the road from hear, should still be open if I'm correct. Do absolutely amazing banana bread and a cracking cup of tea. How does that sound?" 

"Absolutely brilliant." She beamed, her smile, as always, lighting up the whole room. 

"Right then," He alerted, when Rose was upright. He checked for concussion, and when everything seemed ok, he grabbed hold of her hand. 

"Allons-y!" 

"So I said to Janice Joplin, after I helped her escape from a whole colony of killer bees, and do not even ask me how she got into the situation! I said to her I'd quite fancy seeing her in concert sometimes. She started telling me how that wasn't very much of a reward, seeing as I could pretty much get in queue without a ticket, me being an amazing Time-Lord and all, so she gave me this coat. Brilliant reward. Never thought I'd get a face that suited it though." 

"Doctor, anyone ever told you that you're completely bonkers?" 

"Well actually…" 

"-And that you couldn't shut up for 20 seconds if you're life depended on it?" She mocked. 

"Oi! Cheeky. Anyway, cant blame me if you can't keep up with the intellectual conversation…" 

She slapped him on the arm playfully, whilst laughing. 

But after a while, silence brewed at the small table, and both Rose and the Doctor looked down at the red and blacked checked table cloth. 

Rose Looked up. "I've missed you." 

The Doctor remained looking at the table, "Rose.." 

"But I really have. Every day. It's like.. I can't.." 

He looked up to see silent tears falling from her face, and cupping her face in his hand, wiped it with his thumb. The action shocked Rose, Leaving her suddenly breathless. 

"What's been going on, Rose?" He mumbled, still stroking the side of her face again. 

"I can't sleep." She stated. 

"What, you mean like… bad dreams?" 

"Not exactly. I literally… CAN'T sleep." 

The Doctor looked quizzically at her, waiting for her to explain further. 

Finally, Rose announced the two words he didn't want to hear. 

"Bad Wolf." 


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctors mind raced with a thousand thoughts.

"Bad Wolf."

The trail the universe had left, the link, joining The Doctor and Rose together.

And… she was returning.

"She is returning." The Doctor quoted, remembering what Lucius Petrus Dextrus, the sooth-sayer in Pompeii had once said.

He pulled his hands over his face, and rested his chin in his palm.

Rose stared at him quizzically, he looked off into the distance; just mumbling,

"Something an… old acquaintance told me… or rather.. Predicted."

"Right…" She trailed off, leaning back in her chair, focusing all her attention on him.

"So…Where'd you meet Donna. Or should I say when?"

"What?" he asked, momentarily distracted, "Oh, Christmas day. She was getting married."

"Oh, what you kidnapped her on her wedding day, then?" She asked, smirking, her tongue poking between her teeth.

He laughed, "You're not the first one to say that."

She giggled. "Right. Met anyone else, since..?"

"Oh, yeah. There was Martha, she was brilliant. And.. I ruined her life. She fancied me." He said sniffing, and then remembered how Donna reacted to his description of Martha. Jokingly, she'd mocked him, Rose didn't. She'd looked hurt, but hopeful.

"Were you," She hesitated, "together…?"

"Oh, no, no. Never. I mean, as I said, she was brilliant. But.. No. Well, doesn't matter. Gone now."

He'd looked away again, his hands on the mug of tea in front of him.

Unexpectantly, to him anyway, she put her hand over his, doing her best to reassure him that it was fine, because she was here, they were both here, and everything was going to be okay again.

And then they heard a scream. Several actually.

They came from the midst of Cardiff bay, right opposite the café.

The Doctor and Rose stared for a moment, then looked directly at each other, and ran, right towards the now quickly building crowd.


End file.
